Namikaze Naruto, Son of Madalore
by McManus D. Ninja
Summary: Mandalore the Unrelenting's journey to an unexplored planet leads him to witness the final battle of the Yondaime and to the adoption of a new member of the Mandalorian race. Now 15 year later, his son Naruto returns to his planet of birth and the shinobi world will never be the same. NaruHarem. Violence, Language, Possible Citrus in later chapters.
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone! Welcome to my new story! This is one that I'm REALLY excited about. I have been a Star Wars fan for as long as I can remember and yet I was never SUPER into the whole universe other than watching the movies a lot and playing a few of the video games. Also being a Star Wars fan I was a huge fan of both Jango and Boba Fett. So when one of my friends and I started talking about Star Wars he talked be me deep about some of the combat styles and the culture of the Mandalorians. He later convinced me to start writing this. So after several weeks of extensive research into Mandalorian culture I finally started writing this. However there are things that should be stated first.**

**1\. This takes place in between the KOTOR games and the prequels at a random date.**

**2\. I studied the Mando culture. I didn't study the entire history of the galaxy.**

**3\. This is going to primarily be a Naruto story. So not really going to be much mention of events going on in the galaxy.**

**4\. All of the Mandalorians in this are OCs. I did not take any of them from any books or games from canon.**

**I think that's it. Let's get this story rollin'!**

* * *

"Speaking"

"[Speaking Mando'a]"

**"Bijuu Speaking/speaking with helmet" **

**"[Speaking Mando'a with helmet]"**

_'Thinking'_

**_'Bijuu Thinking'_**

_"Writing"_

_"[Mando'a Writing]"_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Naruto. If I did, the prequels would have been epic.**

* * *

**Namikaze Naruto, Son of Mandalore**

**Prologue**

_Personal Log of Mandalore the Unrelenting, 876 BBY_

_I have come to an uncharted planet far into the outer rim of the galaxy approximately 1,500 Parsecs from Mandalore. All probes and scans of the planet show it to be a basic terrestrial planet. The atmosphere is oxygen based and the planet rich in plant and animal life as well as high levels of minerals and ores. I have taken a small ship as well as a small squad of my own personal guard to see what the indigenous and dominant species are and if they can be reasoned with into an agreement for such goods and services._

_End Log._

Mandalore and his squad flew through the land of the planet on swoops as they took in the landscape. They chose to abandon the large shuttle craft so as not to draw too much attention. They also came to this decision as there were few places large enough to accommodate the large craft. Unfortunately their timing had been slightly off as the Mandolorians, unsure of the indigenous peoples' habits, landed during the late night.

The squad came to a halt as they came to the top a large cliff. In the distance they could see what appeared to be a city. The architecture was slightly primitive with splashes of technology mixed in. It would seem that the people of this planet wouldn't be anywhere near space-worthy for another century or two if left to their own devices. Behind the city seemed to be a monument carved into a cliff-side of four men's faces. However their attention was brought from the village as a loud, thunderous roar was heard. They turned to see a giant nine tailed fox that had to be from their vantage point, about 150 meters from tip to tail. It began to attack the city as many people fought bravely to defend their city from destruction from the great beast.

The people seemed to use a power that the Mandalorians had never encountered before. It wasn't the Force. The Mandalorian race had encountered Force users before. This was different. This was something that needed to be investigated further. As the thought ran through the minds, their attention was brought away from the beast as another large creature appeared in a cloud of smoke.

The creature was clearly amphibious, with webbed feet and hands. Its body however was covered in warts and there was a scar across one of its eyes. One of the Mandalorians would later joke that it's what he would imagine a Hutt would look like if they grew legs and started fighting their own battles.

However one of the main differences between the two creatures was that the amphibian was wearing clothes. It wore odd robes and was smoking a pipe. On its back was a large sword which it unsheathed as it prepared for battle. Yet the group could see something on the amphibian's head. Mandalore signaled to his men. The scout pulled out his binoculars and exclaimed to his leader.

"**[It's a human, sir, and he appears to be carrying something in his arms… I… I think it may be a baby.]"**

"**[That can't be true! Are you sure? Kote**(1)**, can you get a better look?]" ** The captain of the group exclaimed. The one named Kote pulled out a sniper rifle and looked through the high powered scope at the man atop the creature.

"**[I can't get a good look. But by the way he's holding it I would assume so.]" **Kote said to his compatriots.

"**[What kind of an utreekov**(2)** would carry a baby atop a giant creature to fight another creature?]" **The medic of the group yelled. Mandalore's interest had reached its zenith as he started the engine of his swoop, gaining the attention of his men.

"**[Why don't we go ask him, Esok?**(3)**]" **Mandalore said before he sped off toward the creatures who were currently engaged in combat.

The Mandalorians arrived in a canyon to see the large tailed beast being constrained with giant chains that held it to the ground. Standing before it were a man and a woman. The woman held the baby in her arms as the man began to do a series of intricate hand-signs. As he finished, the Mandalorians were astounded as translucent gaunt spectre with a beastly visage. It wore white robes over its blue skin and it had two red horns protruding from his forehead. The giant creature became a large cloud of energy that entered the child's body as the spectre inhaled what appeared to be the man's soul and the man collapsed.

When the entire spectacle was done, all that were left standing were the woman and the Mandalorians. The group rushed over as they saw the woman fall into the ground. Esok proceeded to remove his helmet and checked the woman and child over with his instruments.

"[Mandalore, the child is fine. But she's fading fast. There's nothing I can do for her.]" Esok said sadly.

"Please…" The woman said weakly as she held her child tightly. Fortunately it seemed that the people of this planet spoke Basic.

"Please don't hurt him." She pleaded with the men around her. Mandalore knelt beside the woman and removed his helmet.

"I would never hurt him." The Mandalorian leader said in a comforting tone. The woman smiled as tears filled her eyes she had blood coming out of her mouth as she looked the man in his eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Atin Cabur(4). I am leader of a people known as Mandalorians."

"I'm …Namikaze- …Uzumaki …Kushina. This …is my son …Naruto. Please… he has to live." Tears began to flow freely as she felt her end coming near. She held her son close, holding their connection for as long as possible.

"I promise you, Kushina. That I will protect your son with my dying breathe and raise him as my own. I give you my word."

"Thank you." She sobbed before turning to her son.

"Naruto… You're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you… I love you." She kissed the child's cheek before handing him to Atin. When the child was safely in the Mandalorian leader's arms, Kushina closed her eyes and drifted into eternity.

Atin Cabur looked down at the newborn crying in his arms. He could see the child had a strong will. He would stay true to his word and raise the child as his son. From that day forward, he was a father and this child was his son.

"[Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto… Welcome to the Mandalorians.]"

* * *

**Well that seems to be a good place to end the prologue. So let's go over a few of the Mando'a words and stuff for the people who might not know.**

**(1) Kote: Glory **

**(2) Utreekov: Idiot**

**(3) Esok: A Mandalorian name... I couldn't find a definition.**

**(4) Atin Cabur: A Mandalorian name. Literally translates to "Stubborn Protector" hence the title of "Mandalore the Unrelenting"**

**Well I wonder how Sarutobi is going to react to the concept of a group of men coming and taking in his successor's son and raising him far from his home. If you wanna find out with me then give this story a Follow and/or Favorite.**

**Or if you would like to read the new chapter before everyone else, I am accepting Beta Readers for this story as well as my other one(s) that I have.**

**... Damn it. I have nothing charming or pithy to say to close of the chapter.**

**I guess I could just say something that doesn't have anything to do with anything but might get an awkward chuckle out of people.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Stay shiny.**


	2. Enter the Mandalorian Shinobi

**Hey everyone! I'm here for Chapter 1! Yay! Well before we get this train a rollin', I have something to address and something to announce.**

**First of all, it was brought to my attention that there may have been some confusion as to why everyone is calling Atin Cabur, Mandalore when that is the name of their home planet. So let me clear that up for you. The Mandalorian race named themselves after their first leader, Mandalore the First. The title of Mandalore is given to the leader of the entire race. When one Mandalore dies, the next worthy takes his place. So for those confused, Naruto is not being adopted by some random Mandalorian. He is being adopted by the leader of the _entire _Mandalorian race_._**

**Secondly, I will not be posting any updates to either of my stories until some time next week. Why is this? Because today is my birthday! Yay Me! However it is not just any birthday, it is my 21st birthday. So, being the good green-blooded Irish boy that I am. I plan on drinking and celebrating all through this week and Saint Patty's Day. I promise to update as soon as I finish nursing my hangover.**

**With that said, let's get this train a movinn'! Whoo Whoo!**

* * *

"Talking"

**"Bijuu Talking/Talking w/ Helmet"**

"[Talking Mando'a]"

** "[Talking Mando'a w/Helmet"**

_'Thinking'_

_**'Bijuu Thinking'**_

_"Writing"_

_"Mando'a Writing]"_

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars... I have no good joke right now.**

* * *

**Namikaze Naruto, Son of Mandalore**

**Chapter 1: Enter the Mandalorian Shinobi**

_Konohagakure, Hokage Tower, BBY 861 _**((AN: BBY means Before Battle of Yevin. So like BC, the lower the number, the later the date.))**

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime Hokage, stood at the window of his office gazing out across the village with a worried look across his face. Today was a day that he had been waiting for for over fifteen years. Today was the day that his late successor's son was to return to his home. He worried if the Mandalorians, as they referred to themselves, would keep their word. The elderly Kage remembered that dreadful night fifteen long years ago like it was yesterday. The day he made that deal with the strange, armored men.

**~Flashback no Jutsu~**

_Hiruzen hurried to the canyon were the Kyuubi no Kitsune had disappeared accompanied by his student, Jaraiya, as well as several of the Shinobi Clan heads, specifically Tsume Inuzuka, Hiashi Hyuuga, and Shibi Aburame. They rushed as fast as they can as they saw the Kyuubi from the distance glow brightly before disappearing._

"_Hiashi-san, can you see what's going on with your Byakugan?" The veins around Hiashi's eyes bulged as he activated his clan's doujustu._

"_The Kyuubi is gone, Sarutobi-sama. However I can see… Minato's dead." The group was shocked. Even the usually stoic Shibi gave an audible gasp. Jaraiya's eyes began to water at the loss of his student. However they were brought back from their thoughts as Hiashi spoke again._

"_Kushina-san is there as well, she seems to be dying as well. But they aren't alone." That got everyone's attention. Jaraiya's tears fell as his face formed into an angry sneer._

"_How many?"_

"_There's five men standing above them. One them is taking something from her… It's a baby!" Jaraiya and Sarutobi bolted at that as they ran full speed to the canyon. They landed in front of the men. They were joined by the clan heads seconds later. All of them prepared for battle._

_Their entrance however, was quite noisy. And unfortunately the men had incredibly high reflexes as four of the five men had immediately jumped and pointed their strange weapons at the group. The only one not pointing one of the weapons was the one holding the newborn. It was at this moment that the gathered ninja took in the men's strange armor._

_All of them seemed to be uniform in design. Large plates of metal covering sections of their arms, legs, torsos, and shoulders, but what was truly odd was their helmets. Their helmets were tall with dome shapes at the top. On the face were two indents that accentuated a large black 'T' shape were their eyes and mouths were located. On their backs were large backpacks of sorts whose function the ninja couldn't even begin to guess. However what their armor design lacked in diversity, it made up for in their paint schemes. The colors varied from reds and blacks to greens, purples, blues, and whites._

"_**[What do you want us to do Mand'alore? I've got the white haired one right in my sights.]"**__ Said the one pointing his rather large weapon right at Jaraiya's head. He spoke in a weird language that none of them could comprehend. His armor was deep gray color with a jet black color to his plating and blood red highlights I his armor. He addressed their leader as the ninja looked at the man._

_He was dressed in the exact same style of armor as the rest of his group. His armor was painted in the opposite color scheme as his subordinate. With his armor being red with black highlights. He also wore a large black cape over his shoulders that reached about half a foot off of the ground. However this wasn't what everyone paid attention to. What held the ninja's focus was the newborn child he held in his arms._

"_Stand down men. That's an order. I'm sure that we can resolve this peacefully. Besides, I just got Naruto here to stop crying." The man said as he held the child in his arms. The Mandalorians lowered and holstered their weapons as did the gathered ninja. Yet all of them remained tense as all focus shifted to the Mandalorian leader. _

_Atin hadn't bothered to put his helmet back on. He was a rugged man. His hair was short and black. It spiked out in many directions. He had scar across his left brow from his first battle, however other than that his skin was unblemished. Many would consider him to be handsome under different circumstances. Hiruzen spoke up to the man._

"_Who are you people?" The elderly Kage asked._

"_My name is Atin Cabur. I am also known as Mandalore the Unrelenting. I am leader of the Mandalorian race." He pointed to the man in black armor, followed by the ones in purple, white, and blue armor._

"_This is the captain of my personal guard, Devastis Kilheg __**(1)**__, our scout, Kal Aranov __**(2)**__, Medic, Esok Beskar __**(3)**__, and our Sniper, Kote Mar'e __**(4)**__. And who might you be?" Atin's voice was calm, yet it commanded authority. Hiruzen decided to give him some information in exchange for their side of the story._

"_I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage, and leader of Konohagakure. These are Inuzuka Tsume, Hiashi Hyuuga, Aburame Shibi and my student, Jaraiya of the Sennin. Now will you tell me why you are holding my late successor's child why standing over the bodies of him and his wife." The Hokage said in a demanding tone._

"_Very well, you see we come for a land far, _far_ from here and were exploring when we came across…" Atin proceeded to recall the events leading to the Hokage's arrival, including Naruto's adoption. Hiruzen seemed satisfied that they were telling the truth._

"_I can't let you keep the boy, Cabur-san." Devastis became indignant at the informal address._

"_**You should refer to him as **_**Lord Madalore**_**! He is not some regular soldier."**__Atin signaled him to remain quiet._

"_It's quite alright. Now Lord Hokage, as to your request, I'm afraid that handing over my son is out of the question." Jaraiya stepped forward pointing an accusatory finger at Atin._

"_What makes you think I'll allow you to just steal my student's son right from his parent's arms!"_

"_I am not stealing Naruto. I am merely adopting him. I promised his mother, Kushina, that I would raise him as my own and I intend to do exactly that." Jaraiya was taken aback. Kushina actually handed her son over to these strangers? Hiruzen stepped forward in front of his student. _

"_Perhaps we can come to a compromise. I'm sure his father would have wanted him to become a shinobi when he gets older. However as you have adopted the boy, you must raise him your way. So I propose this. You raise him in the ways of your people until he is fifteen. At that time he will be of age to graduate the Academy here. At that time, he will become a member of our shinobi forces." Atin thought it over for several minutes before giving his answer._

"_That sounds reasonable. However he will need the materials needed to learn what is necessary in your academy. He will also need books on your language. Your people seem to speak a slightly different dialect and I would not like him to get confused."_

"_Alright. I will gather the necessary items." The Hokage said as he extended his hand. Atin shook the old man's hand, sealing their deal._

"_He will return to you in fifteen years time."_

_**~Kai~**_

The elderly Kage was stirred from his recollections when he saw an object in the distance fall from the sky. He could feel a large chakra signature coming from the object. Deep in his gut he knew it was him and he gave an optimistic smile.

Several hours later the sun began to set and the Hokage still sat patiently in his office waiting for his visitor. Then he heard what he was expecting, a knock on the door.

"Come in."

The doors opened and in stepped in a young man of fifteen. He wore black pants, boots, and tunic with a burnt orange long sleeve shirt underneath and another orange sash tying his outfit together. **((AN: Think Kid Boba's outfit from Episode II.)) **His golden blonde hair was spiked and some of it fell into his face. However the Kage could clearly see his brilliant cerulean eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. Yep, this was definitely who he was expecting.

"Welcome back Naruto-kun. I've been expecting you for some time. Have a seat." Naruto bowed politely and took his seat.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. My father told me that I was to become a ninja like my birth parents. That it was their wish." The Hokage was slightly taken aback by how formal and polite the young man was.

"Yes. But in order to get you more acquainted with your future comrades, we will have you attend the Academy for the remaining two months. Then you will be able to graduate with the rest of your peers." Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

"That sounds reasonable enough. However there is one sight problem." The Hokage raised a brow. "There is one jutsu in the material that was provided me that I am unable to perform. The Bushin no Jutsu. Given what I have learned it would seem that I have to large of reserves to perform such a technique. Are there perhaps other forms of this that I could learn?"

"Yes. In fact I think I have just the one for you." Sarutobi took out a scroll and began to write in it before handing it to the boy. "I think this will help you out immensely." Naruto looked at the jutsu.

'_Kage Bushin no Jutsu huh? Seems interesting.'_

"Thank you Hokage-sama. I appreciate your help. Is there anything else that you would like to talk to me about?"

"Yes. I think I should show you to your new home." Hiruzen stood up and led him towards the outskirts of the village and finally they ended up in front of a large complex sealed off by a large gate.

"This was your birth parent's home. And now it's yours. Before I go there are things I have to tell you. First of all, I have decided to keep your true name a secret to protect you from your father's enemies. When the time comes, your name will be made public. Secondly, I have decided to make you head of a new clan, The Mandalorian clan. As such you have all the rights of a clan head. All the details are in this scroll." The Kage handed him a scroll entitled _"Clan Laws of Konoha"_ as well as a slip of paper with an address on it."Be here tomorrow at 7:30 in the morning. Welcome home Naruto." With that the Hokage left the young man to explore his new home.

Naruto stepped through the gate and made his way through the beautiful courtyard filled with many different kinds of flowers and plant life. He stepped inside and found himself in a large entryway/living room. To his right he could see a large kitchen as well as several hallways leading in various directions. To his left was a staircase leading to the upper levels of the house. He lied down on the couch and made himself comfortable. He'd explore at a later time.

"[Well buir **(5)**, looks like this is the start of something very interesting.]" The young Mandalorian said to himself before closing his eyes and drifting into slumber, anticipating the next day.

* * *

**And that is Chapter 1 folks! How will Naruto get along with his fellow classmates? How will they react to the new student? Will Naruto learn the Kage Bushin by graduation... Okay we all the answer to _that_ one. BUT STILL! Find out in the next chapter of _Namikaze Naruto, Son of__ Mandalore_!**

**Now for the Translations of the Chapter!**

**(1) Devastis is a name my friend uses a lot and I got Kilheg from a name generator.**

**(2) Mando'a. Literally translates to Blade Defense.**

**(3) Mando'a. His last name means Mandalorian Iron**

**(4) Mando'a. His last name means "At last!"**

**(5) Mando'a word. Meaning "father"**

**Well that's all for this chapter! Remember to leave a review below and let me know what you think. Also Follow and/or Favorite if you haven't already. I'll see you all next chapter!**

***walks off singing _Happy Birthday_and a string of Irish drinking songs.***


	3. Know Thy Comrades

**Well everyone, I'm back from my hiatus and I'm back for Chapter 2! Hope everyone had a fun and safe St. Patrick's Day. I had a fun time this past week, turning 21 and being completely Irish for seven days straight. Best part of it all? No hangover! Also during this past week I've been coming up with awesome ideas. I've also been reading your reviews and you asked some questions that I would like to address before we start. So let's get to that.**

**Mandalore the freedom: Mwahahahaha! Oh yeah. You have _NO _idea. I have big plans. Vor entye. Kote bal ijaat at gar burc'ya.**

**RikudoNaruto1: Bahahahaha! *Deep Inhale* …Hell no. I'm sorry but I absolutely detest that character.**

**Patriot-112: You will find out later. I have an armor design picked out. But he won't be wearing his armor for a while.**

**Various Reviews 1: I haven't decided whether or not to do a harem or just single pairing. As for the two suggested? I have a different plan for Hinata that I think would work out quite well. As for Anko, I absolutely adore her. So I'll put up a poll to see if I should do a single pairing or harem.**

**Various Reviews 2: I know last chapter ended abruptly. I'm sorry. While I am flattered that that's the only complaint people have, that was more than twice the length of the prologue. How is that short? Also, I post these within 1hr of writing them. I wrote Chapter 1 at 4am. I was tired and wanted to post something before my hiatus. So the chapter end was a tad rushed.**

**With that out of the way, I think you lot have been patient enough. Here comes the next chapter!**

* * *

"Hello" Speaking

"[Hello]" Speaking Mando'a

**"Hello"** Bijuu Speaking/Speaking with Armor on

**"[Hello]"** Speaking Mando'a with Armor on

'_Hello' _Thinking

"_Hello" _Writing

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars or Naruto. If I did, Clone Wars would have come out between Episode II and III so Anakin would actually have a scene of him mourning the loss of his student.**

* * *

**Namikaze Naruto, Son of Madalore**

**Chapter 2: Know Thy Comrades **

Naruto awoke the next day on the couch with the scroll on his chest. He got up and looked at the clock.

'5 o'clock. I have two and a half hours to get ready and get to the academy by 7:30. I wonder what kind of food they have on this planet.'

The young Mandolorian got up and stretched out his muscles. He was about to head to the kitchen to see if he had any food in the refrigerator when he heard a knock on the front door. He opened the door to see the Hokage.

"Hokage-sama. To what do I owe the honor?" He smiled politely at the elderly village leader. Sarutobi looked a bit uneasy.

"I came to help show you around the village before you head to the academy… as well as take you to a place to eat as I forgot to buy groceries ahead of time." The Kage scratched his nose in embarrassment. He had remembered everything else except food.

"Well you just saved me a trip to the fridge. I'll be right back. I need to get my bes'bev." The elderly man raised a brow as the young man stepped inside and came out carrying a long orange flute about 1 ½ feet in length with a sharp point at one end. He slipped it into a holster on his right leg as he exited his home.

"Lead the way Hokage-sama." Sarutobi lead Naruto through the streets as they saw many of the shops open their stores. The young blonde noticed that many of them gave him dirty looks. He ignored them all as he listened to the village leader tell him about some of the history of the village. The Hokage's watch suddenly began to beep. He sighed as he turned to his young companion.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I've been away from my office for too long. The Academy is just down at the end of that road. As for breakfast, it seems you will have to find a place to eat on your own. Wait. I think I found someone who might be able to help you. Anko-san!"

Naruto turned to see who the Hokage was referring to as he saw a tall woman with purple hair tied up so her head looked like a purple pineapple. She was dressed in a long tan trench coat, mini-skirt, and a fishnet top. On her forehead she wore a headband with the village symbol engraved into it. He remembered they were called a hitai-ate.

_'She must be a ninja. So I get to meet some future comrades earlier than expected.'_

The woman approached the pair and bowed to the Hokage.

"You called, Ojii-san?" Naruto quirked a brow at the woman addressing her superior so informally.

"Yes I did. Mitarashi Anko, I'd like you to meet the newest member of our village, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto, this is Anko. Anko-san, Naruto is new and needs to find a place to eat. Would you mind showing him some place to find breakfast? If it's no trouble that is."

"Not at all Hokage-sama. I was just on my way to get something as a matter of fact." The woman said as she forced a smile. What she was thinking was very different however.

'_This is bullshit! I meant yeah, I was heading to get some dango anyway, but why do I have to drag around some little welp around because he's new?! Let the gaki find his own way around! Why is he even so important to the old man anyway?'_

"Thank you very much, Anko-san." The Hokage said with a smile before walking off toward his office.

When the elderly man was well out of sight, Anko turned to the young man before her and eyed him up and down. He smiled politely as she sized him up. He was tall, nearly 6 feet in fact. He held himself much like many seasoned shinobi which confused her. But she decided to humor him. It wasn't like she had much of a choice.

"Follow me." Anko said as she made her way to her usual eating spot. Naruto and Anko made their way into the local Dango Shop just in time for it to open. The owner greeted the pair with a warm smile and showed them to a small booth near the window. Anko ordered a large plate of dango while Naruto, having never eaten anything on this planet before, decided to order the same.

As they waited for their food Naruto took out the flute and began to play a sweet, yet somehow sad sounding song on it. Anko enjoyed the sound. But finally her curiosity got the better of her as she leaned in on the table.

"So why's the old man treating you so special, gaki? Any other new-comer would just be a name on a piece of paperwork. What makes you so special?" The blonde set his flute on the table.

"I think it might be because of my father." Anko raised a brow.

"Your father? What is he some kind of royalty or something?"

"You could say that. My father is the leader of my race, so in a sense he is a king of sorts." Anko was a bit shocked. This kid was royalty?

"Well you certainly don't act like some spoiled prince." The purple haired Tokubetsu Jounin remarked.

"That's because I'm a Mandalorian. We have to earn the respect of our peers, no matter who we are. Just because my father is the leader of our people doesn't mean that I had everyone kissing my ass. I fought tooth and nail to earn my right to be called a Mandalorian, just like every other member of race has to."

"Mandalorian? I've never heard of them."

"No one here has. We only discovered this place 15 years ago. My father met the Hokage and arranged to have me return to Konoha and become a ninja when I came of age."

"Return to Konoha? I thought you said you were the leader's son." This kid just intrigued the snake mistress to no end.

"I was born here. My father adopted me on the day that I was born. Hokage-sama seemed to think this was the best course of action and my father agreed."

"I guess that makes sense." Anko said before taking a drink from her glass.

"That or he just wanted to keep me here because of the Kyuubi sealed inside of me." Anko spat out her drink.

"WHAT?!" This was the kid the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into?! The blonde just shrugged.

"I figured everyone knew. What with all of the dirty looks I was given while walking with the Hokage." Anko leaned in to her companion.

"The older generation does. But the old man passed a law that said that they weren't allowed to tell their kids."

"Hmm. I guess that makes some sense. Thank you for informing me Mitarashi-san." Anko held up her hand.

"Just Anko. I hate formalities." The young Mandalorian nodded.

"Alright Anko. Then you may just call me Naruto." Naruto extended his hand. Anko shook his hand.

"Pleasure to meet ya, gaki." Naruto smiled at the woman.

"So Naruto, do they have dango where you're from?" The blonde shook his head.

"No, we don't. Is it any good?" Anko's face changed from her usual smirk, to utter shock, and finally to a bright smile.

"Well Naruto, you came to the right place to try dango for the first time. Dango is the greatest food in creation and this place makes the best dango you can get!"

As if on cue, their food arrived as soon as the purple haired woman finished her statement. Each plate had three sticks of dango on them. Anko took one and began to eat her's. She gazed at the blonde expectantly. Naruto picked up one of the sticks and gave it a whiff.

"Well, it certainly smells better than most Mandalorian food." The young Mando took one of the dumplings and ate it. As he finished eating it he froze in place.

"So what do you think, gaki? Pretty damn amazing ain't it? ...Uh ...Gaki? ...Naruto?"

The woman was suddenly on her back as she was both tackled and hugged by the young man as he cried tears of joy.

"This is absolutely delicious! Thank you Anko-chan! I've been living off of Mando combat rations for the past three months! You have no idea what kind of disgusting food are in those things! Thank you!"

Anko quickly composed herself and pushed the blonde off of her. However she was shocked at how muscular his chest and abs were under his shirt and tunic.

'_Holy shit this kid's ripped!'_ As the blonde Mando sat back down he recomposed himself.

"I'm sorry Anko. I just… You're right this is very good. This happens to be the first decent tasting thing I've had in months." Naruto said as he began to eat the rest of his food.

"Shinobi rations aren't so bad in a pinch. What makes your food so terrible?" Anko asked as she finished her own food.

"Most Mandalorian food both tastes and smells atrocious. But as awful as it is, the rations can last a long time and do the job of keeping you alive. However, most Mandos hate the stuff. I think that's why we have so many different forms of alcohol." The blonde chuckled and managed to get a chuckle out of his companion. He had to admit, for as abrasive as she was, Anko was a very attractive woman. He got up and left some money on the table.

"Well Anko-chan, it's been a pleasure. However I have somewhere I need to be. Perhaps we could do this again." Anko leaned back in her seat and smiled as she picked her teeth with one of the sticks.

"See ya 'round, gaki."

_Konoha Ninja Academy_

Naruto made his way into the classroom that the Hokage had told him to go to and sat down in the corner of the back row. He was the only one there so he decided to play his bes'bev for a while. After several minutes, he re-holstered the instrument as students began to file into the room. However, very few seemed to notice the new face in the crowd.

The students chatted and reconnected with friends. Only a few introduced themselves to Naruto. One was a large boy named Choji, who seemed to constantly munch on a bag of chips. Another was a boy whose face was largely covered by his collar and sunglasses named Shino. The last was a boy with a similar pineapple hairdo as Anko named Shikamaru, who promptly fell asleep at his desk as soon as he sat down.

'_Well at least they seem fine.'_

Suddenly Naruto was roused from his thoughts as a girl with hair that was the loudest shade of pink the young Mando had ever seen burst through the door.

"HA! I WIN INO-PIG! SASUKE-KUN WILL BE MINE!" The girl shrieked as she went to sit by a boy with raven hair and a brooding expression Naruto could only assume was the aforementioned 'Sasuke-kun.'

"As if, Forehead! He'll never pick someone like you!" A blonde girl in all purple said as she butted heads with the pinkette. They two proceeded to call each other names until they were interupted by the teacher, Umino Iruka, who used his patented Demon Hean no Justu to gain everyone's attention.

"SAKURA! INO! KNOCK IT OFF AND SIT DOWN!" The room went silent and the pair took their seats. Iruka cleared his throat as he held a clipboard in his hands. He was about to take attendance when an ANBU shunshined next to the Chunin and handed him a slip of paper before shunshining away. Iruka read the paper and turned to the class.

"It would seem we have a new student joining us today. Naruto, would you mind come to the front of the class?" The entire class turn their heads to see the blonde get up and make his way to the front. He could hear several whispers, mostly from the female students.

'_Wow, he's hot! He may even be better looking than Sasuke-kun!' _Ino thought as he passed by. However, before Naruto finished his walk to the front, a boy in a sweater and red triangle shaped markings on his cheeks stood up. He also had a dog sticking out of the hole in his sweater.

"What the hell Iruka-sensei! I mean the year's almost over! How can he just show up so close to graduation when all of us have spent years here?" Many of the students seemed to agree with the statement.

"Because Hokage-sama said so that's why. Now sit down and let's get to know our new student." Iruka turned to Naruto with a smile. "Now Naruto, would you like to tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Like what exactly?"

"Just a simple introduction: Name, Likes, Dislikes, Hobbies, Dreams." Naruto nodded and turned to the class.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like my father, my fellow Mandalorians, training, music, and fighting. I dislike Force users, cowards, and traitors. My hobbies include playing my bes'bev, training, and playing meshgeroya and get'shuk. My dream is to have a large family and perhaps even one day rise to the rank of Mand'alor like my father." As Naruto finished, Iruka turned to the class

"Are there any questions you have for Naruto?" Several hands went up. Naruto pointed to Shino.

"What exactly is a Mandalorian?" Naruto smiled.

"Well to put it simply, _I_ am a Mandalorian. I come from a land called Mandalore. As such, we are called Mandalorians." Ino raised her hand next.

"So what exactly are meshger-something and why do you enjoy getting shook?"

"They're pronounced meshgeroya and get'shuk. They're both sports that are very popular to Mandalorians." The dog boy raised his hand next.

"Then what the hell is a bes'bev?" Naruto smiled as he pulled the flute from it's

"This is a bes'bev. It's a flute my people use often. I always keep it on me just in case." The last to raise their hand was a sly looking girl with blue hair and pupil-less, lavender eyes.

"C-could y-you p-play a s-song o-on i-it N-Naruto-s-san?" The girl stuttered out. Naruto smiled warmly.

"Of course. That is if it's okay with you Iruka-sensei" Iruka nodded as Naruto put the flute to his lips and began to play.

The notes floated through the air as the young Mandalorian played. The song was sad. It brought a tear to several of the students' eyes. Naruto continued to play as the song kept its sorrowful tone. However, even though there were no words, several could tell that through that sadness there was a glimmer of hope in the song. Naruto ended his song and quietly made his way back to his seat.

**((AN: Just look up Sadness and Sorrow Flute Cover.))**

Class resumed as it normally would. However, Naruto noticed that he would be glanced at quite frequently by several of his fellow students. Two who seemed to glance his way often were Ino and the shy girl, Hinata. However what seemed to catch Naruto's attention the most was the constant glare from the boy known as Sasuke.

"_**I'd keep an eye on that one if I were you, Kit."**_

'_Ah, so you finally decide to speak up. Finally done giving me the silent treatment are we Kurama?'_ The young blonde thought to his tenant. He'd met the Kyuubi when he was knocked unconscious during his first battle when he was ten. The demon lord took quite the fancy to the boy and his people's culture quickly. However, the two had quite the argument nearly a month ago and the great demon hadn't spoken a word since.

"_**I forgot what we were arguing about, so I decided to forgive you."**_ Naruto mentally face palmed.

'_So why should I be wary for this Sasuke person?'_

"_**He's an Uchiha. I can tell just by smelling him. Uchihas are very powerful and arrogant. However, what makes them revered and dispised by many are their eyes. The Sharingan is a special doujutsu that lets them copy any technique they see." **_Naruto scoffed internally.

'_Sounds like a clan of filthy ge'hutuuns __to me.' _Naruto clenched his fists. Naruto, like all Mandalorians despised traitors and cowards. And a ge'hutuun, or thief, was one of the worst kind of coward imaginable.

Before long the final bell rang and everyone made their way out. Naruto was about to head toward the dango shop to get some more of that delicious food he'd eaten earlier when he was approached by Choji, Shikamaru, and Ino.

"Hey Naruto, we were all about to go grab something to eat at my family's restaurant. Do you want to join us?" Choji said as he munched on his chips. Naruto smiled.

"Sure. I was going to head to the dango shop. But I'd like to try some more local food." Naruto walked with the group as he quickly found Choji's arm wrapped around his shoulder in a friendly embrace as they walked towards Akimichi Barbeque.

_Akimichi Barbeque_

The group made their way into the large building and found their way to a booth. Shikamaru and Choji sat on one side while Naruto and Ino sat together on the other side. They made small talk as they waited for the waiter to arrive. Naruto learned that they were all clan heirs and that their fathers were on a team together. They seemed to have a very strong bond. Their waiter arrived and began to take their orders. Shikamaru ordered a venison steak, Chouji ordered prime rib and a steak, Naruto ordered the prime rib because it sounded good. The waiter turned to Ino.

"I'll have a chef salad." Naruto turned to her with a confused look.

"And what are you going to have for your meal?"

"That is my meal." Ino scoffed. "I have to diet if I want to stay thin and beautiful like I am now. I don't want to end up fat like Choji here." Naruto hit the table hard.

"Ibac'shabla! Kaysh guur' skraan!" He exclaimed clapping Choji on the shoulder. Ino looked shocked and confused.

"I'm sorry? What did you just say?" Naruto sat down.

"Sorry. I sometimes slip into my native tongue when I get excited. What I said was 'That's impolite. He loves his food.' Choji-san may have a more than healthy appetite; however that is no reason to chastise him. Secondly, I don't mean to offend, but your diet seems really unhealthy. When I first saw you I thought you were suffering from slight malnourishment. Your eating habit is especially dangerous if you're going to be on the battlefield. Mandalorian women don't diet. They eat the same meat and drink the same ale as the men and are some of the most beautiful and deadly fighters I've ever encountered. So I suggest if you really want to look beautiful as you claim, then you should eat more and train as well." Ino was shocked. She turned to her friends.

"I… I never thought about it that way. D-Do I really look like that? Shika? Choji?" Shikamaru and Choji nodded sadly.

"I was going to say something, but I figured it'd be too troublesome and you'd just yell at us anyway." The Nara admitted to his friend. Ino turned to the waiter.

"I'll have a steak as well… a small one." Ino's eyes began to tear up when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her toward it's source. She looked up to see Naruto giving her a comforting hug.

"It's okay Ino. We're here for you. Hey, at least now you can eat what you want. Besides, from what I can tell, all your local foods are delicious. So long as you train every day, it won't matter what you eat. You'll be fit and beautiful. Trust me, men love fit women more than they like skinny." Ino wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Naruto a hug before returning to her seat.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. I needed that. I promise I won't starve myself anymore." Shikamaru and Choji each raised a brow.

'_Naruto-_kun_?' _The pair thought.

The food came and they all ate and chatted as if nothing had just happened. They finished their meals and headed out the door. Choji turned to the group.

"Well I should probably head home. I've got some things to do at home." Choji waved as he headed off toward his clan compound. Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah, I should head out too. My mom will want me to help her out with something. Troublesome." He walked away with his hands in his pockets as he gazed up at the clouds. Ino turned to Naruto.

"I should head out too. I need to see if my dad will give me some extra training." Ino gave Naruto a hug and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you for helping me Naruto-kun." Ino then ran off toward her family's flower shop.

Naruto smiled as he made his way home.

'_At least I think this is the way home. Haar'chak!_**(1) **_I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE I LIVE!'_

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 2! There you go! Twice as long as the last chapter! This was the longest chapter I've ever written! Naruto's gotten to know a few of his new comrades. But soon he'll have to learn how to truly be not just a Mandalorian, but a ninja as well.**

**Anyone wondering why Naruto reacted the way he did to the dango was just the reason he gave. Mandalorian Combat rations are absolutely foul. Look up Mandalorian Food on Wookiepedia. Most of it is foul tasting/smelling food and booze. Also translations!**

**(1) Mando'a phrase for "DAMN IT!"**

**As usual, leave a review and tell me what you thought. I'll answer any questions you have and be sure to take part in the poll. Favorite and/or Follow if you haven't already. Check out my other story, _Naruto: The Jinchuuriki Mercenary_, if you like my work here. That one's a lot of fun.  
**

**Also I'm always looking for Beta Readers. So PM me if you're interested in reading these chapters before everyone else! **

**I will see you all next chapter. So until then, haat, ijaa, haa'it!**


	4. Know Thy Comrades pt 2 (Revised)

**((There were a few things in the Author's Notes I didn't quite explain right as well as a few spelling errors I wasn't too happy about. Content wise it's the same chapter, just with some barely noticeable changes. ~McManusDNinja.))**

* * *

**McManusDNinja: *opens door* Hey guys I'm finally ba-**

**Mandalorians: WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN?!**

**McManus: Whoa, guys. I missed you too.**

**Naruto: You haven't updated in over a fucking year!**

**McManus: I know. And I'm sorry for that. However I have a new chapter right here with me. And it's by far the longest chapter I've ever written.**

**Mandos: *glare* Alright. But this chapter better be good.**

**McManus: I'm sure you won't be disappointed. But first I have to make a couple announcements**

**Mandos: *groaning and complaining in Mando'a***

**McManus: Oh suck it up you babies. *turns to audience* Hey guys, that's right. I'm finally back. And yeah... It's been way too long. And a lot has happened in this past year. I've gone through some changes, had some stressful events, and had some MAJOR computer problems. However the US government gave me a very nice tax return and I have been able to get back to writing! *holds aloft laptop***

**Naruto: Wait! but Tax Day in the US was in April! It's the middle of June! What have you been doing for two months?! *snags laptop and browses internet history* Facebook, Facebook, , Wookiepedia well at least that's a plus, Super Power Wiki?**

**McManus: I was doing research for another story.**

**Naruto: Oh dear god.**

**Atin Cabur: What is it, son?  
**

**Naruto: He has a fucking Tumblr now! No wonder it took so damn long.**

**McManus: *snatches back laptop* Give that back! Yes, I have a Tumblr now. Yes, I took a long time to update. Now If you don't mind, I'd like to make a brief announcement before the chapter.**

**Mandos: Fine.**

**McManus: Alright well, it's been a long and eventful year since I last updated. And unfortunately we've lost some great people in that time. People who have touched our hearts and changed our perceptions of the world. Count Dooku himself, Sir Christopher Lee and the incomparably funny Robin Williams just to name a few. So to pay tribute to all of these great people, the next few chapters of my stories will contain a reference or tribute to one of these great influences. So keep your eyes out for these little additions and enjoy this chapter.**

**Naruto: Are you done?**

**McManus: Yes.**

**Naruto: Alrighty then let's get this show on the road.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: McManusDNnja does not own Naruto or Star Wars**

* * *

**Namikaze Naruto, Son of Mandalore**

**Chapter 3: Know Thy Comrades pt. 2**

Naruto groaned as he awoke and sat up from the metal slab that had served as his bed for the night. Not being able to remember where the Hokage had brought him the previous night, the young Mandalorian had made his way back to the only shelter he knew in this village, his ship, the _Akaan'senaar_. It wasn't the largest ship, in fact it could only fit about a four person squad, and that's if they didn't mind having a complete lack of privacy.

But it wasn't made for comfort. It was made for speed and combat, it's size also made it easier to slip into hostile territories with greater ease. He had had it custom made for him. One of his close friends back on Mandalore had drawn up the blueprints herself. It payed greatly to have a friend like her. While only a few years older than him, Sena Kilheg was his closest and dearest friend. Like many Mandalorians, she was a fierce warrior. Though Naruto was sure that having your father being captain of the Mand'alor's personal guard didn't hinder her chances at that outcome. But she was just as skilled at engineering, if not more so, due to her heritage.

For her father Devastis, much like Naruto and many of their race, was adopted into the Mandalorians after his parents were killed during a raid on a Corellian trade vessel. Which side of the fight the Mandalorians were on was never told to either Naruto or Sena, and honestly it didn't matter in the end. The blonde smiled as he thought of his old friends. He had hated to leave his friends and comrades behind, but his father had made an agreement and Naruto was determined to see it fulfilled. The young Mando felt his cheeks redden as he remembered Sena's… enthusiastic way of saying goodbye to him before his journey. This didn't last long though as his attention was drawn by a metallic voice.

**"[Oh… You are awake. How... wonderful. Now I don't have to endure more of your snoring.]"** A robotic, yet distinctly female voice said with a slightly irate tone. Naruto looked up to see a 'face' he had grown to know well, as a robotic arm with an optic lens dropped from the ceiling and 'stared' him in the face.

"[Good morning to you too, GL4. It's nice to see you're still your jovial and pleasant self.]" The single optic lens seemed to glare at Naruto as he got off of his bed and got prepared for the day. GL4- D05 had been programmed as a maintenance AI designed to inform the pilot of what needed to be replaced and even assist in internal repairs caused by damaged circuitry or faulty software.

However, on the return from it's maiden voyage, the _Akaan'senaar_ was attacked and Naruto had to lose his pursuers in an asteroid field. While he lost his opponents, his ship was attacked by mynocks which ate into the _Akaan'senaar's_ hull and damaging GL4's personality circuits. While the damage to the ship was repaired, the once helpful and witty AI had become quite passive-aggressive and often insulted the young Mando.

Naruto tied the sash around his waist and strapped is bes'bev to his hip as he made his way to the exit of his ship. However the door would not open. After several tries, Naruto sighed and turned to see GL4-D05 still staring at him.

"[Is there something you'd like to say GL4?]" The AI's glare intensified before it turned to a medium sized container placed in one of the cargo slots. Naruto knew exactly what it was. It had been one of his main sources of food for the past month.

**"[Take that with you. I put up with you eating it in my ship for a month. Now I want it out. I do not know how you organics can eat that foul smelling stuff.]"**

"[I might do what you want if you ask nicely.]" Naruto said with a smirk.

**"[Have it your way. Enjoy staying inside the ship for the rest of your life.]"**

"[But then when I die, you'll have a rotting corpse inside the ship. Which would you prefer? A container full of gihaal or a dead Mando?]" After a while the door to the ship opened up.

**"[Fine, but take the container with you.]"** Naruto smiled as he grabbed the container and made his way to the door.

"[Thank you very much GL4. Have a pleasant time with yourself.]" He proclaimed to the AI as the optic ascended back into the ship's ceiling.

"[And I do not snore!]" He exclaimed as the door slammed behind him. Exasperated, Naruto made his way back toward the village. The sun was barely beginning to rise above as he began the long trek into Konoha. Hefting the container onto his back, he began to pick up speed and entered the village unimpeded.

_Dango Shop, Later that Morning_

Walking into the Dango Shop, Naruto checked his chronometer and saw he still had a good hour and a half before his classes for the day started so he made his way in and sat at one of the tables. Giving his order to the waiter, Naruto waited patiently and made a mental checklist of things to do that day. First he had classes. While most of the lessons being taught were things he had already learned in the scrolled the Hokage had given his father upon the time of his adoption, it was still nice to get to know some of the other students. They would after all be his allies in the battlefield.

**_'I just hope we don't get saddled up with that ge'hutuun Uchiha. Just the thought of one of that clan being on a team with you… Being a creature of pure chakra I can't actually throw up in my mouth, but if I could I would do it!'_ **The bijuu within Naruto stated with malicious sarcasm.

_'Its nice to see you think so highly of me, Kurama. By the way, since when did you start using Mando'a?'_

**_'I prefer to speak my own language, but I must admit you Mandalorians have some very colorful insults!'_** The tailed beast cackled from within the recesses of the Mandalorian's mind.

Naruto merely shook his head at his tenant's antics. He had first encountered the tailed beast several years prior when he had passed out after a long day of training with his father. The training had turned into a firefight as some idiots thought they could assassinate the Madalore while he was partaking in the traditional Mandalorian father/son training trip. While the two were quite bitter at first, Kurama resenting being sealed within a being he deemed inferior to him. However, after seeing the child's memories and even listening to a few of the old Mandalorian legends, the beast known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune grew to be a great ally and true friend to his blonde container. Especially after he learned that the Mandalorians had hunted beasts that dwarfed him in size to extinction. If he had attacked a Mandalorian settlement instead of a shinobi one 15 years ago, he most likely would just be a distant memory.

After his quick chat with his tenant, Naruto returned to his mental checklist. After classes he needed to talk to the Hokage. Not only about drawing a map to his birth parents home, but also about why the villagers seemed to know who he was even though he had never set foot in the village before. Also there was a certain bylaw he had read about in the scroll that the Hokage had given him on Clan Laws of Konoha. He had a few questions and hopefully the village leader could shine some light on the subject.

Thirdly was the jutsu that the Hokage had given him the day of his arrival. The Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. From what he read, Naruto could tell that this jutsu would become a very useful tool in the future. He needed to make some time and practice the jutsu along with his usual training. Suddenly a pair of arms draped over Naruto's shoulders and hot breath tickled his ear.

"You know it's not very nice of you to steal my table, gaki." Naruto turned to see a familiar pair of brown eyes staring into his own. A mischievous smile adorning Anko's face. The young Mando couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. But he just couldn't help but feel at ease seeing that smile of hers.

"My apologies Anko-chan. I wasn't aware you had this table reserved."

"It's not. But I sit here so often that people just leave it be." the snake mistress chuckled sitting down down across from Naruto as the waiter placed a plate of steaming dango on the table. Naruto reached his hand out to grab a stick and found that his companion had already grabbed one of the sticks from off of his plate and had the first ball of delicious sweetness against her lips. The young Mando marveled at the sounds she made as she ate the dumplings. It sounded as if she were in the throes of ecstasy and in a sense she was.

For Mitarashi Anko was in many senses of the word, an addict. Her addiction was these delicious pastries that now embraced her tastebuds. She had denied herself their taste since breakfast the previous day and now her senses were assaulted by them once more making the experience all the sweeter. Her mind started to haze the moment she smelled the plate before her and grabbed the first stick she could get her hands on. Once the treat touched her lips, she was gone as she savoured every flavor as if the dango in her hand was ambrosia completely unaware of her young companions smirk. For an idea popped into his head.

"You know Anko-chan, I don't take kindly to people stealing my food. But I'm willing to give you the rest of my order..." Naruto grinned at the purple haired beauty's half-lidded smile as she looked at him. "But you'll owe me." The snake mistress made an inquisical moan in between bites.

"Nothing much. Just have dinner with me tonight." Naruto said nonchalantly, almost as if he had told her he was going to walk down the street. The blonde almost lost his cool and burst out laughing as the euphoric Anko grabbed the plate and pulled it toward her with a simple, "Kay. Got it." as she dug into another stick with a glazed over look in her eyes still.

"Alright then Anko-chan, I'll meet you here later tonight. Does 7 work for you?" Anko nodded weakly as he picked up his container of rations and walked towards the door with a simple. "I look forward to tonight then, goodbye Anko-chan."

Several minutes later Anko placed the last stick onto the now empty plate and released a contented sigh. Her addiction sated for now, the purple haired jounin looked up to find her companion missing.

**_'Where'd he go? Oh right he's still in the academy. The way he carries himself, you'd swear he'd seen as much action as a chunin. Oh well I guess I'll see him again soon enough. I mean I will see him later tonight…Wait. Why would I be seeing him later...'_** Suddenly her brain was assaulted by events that transpired in her euphoric state.

_'Well… Fuck. Son of a bitch tricked me. Oh I am so getting him back for that. Hmm. Yugao-chan's on Oji-san's protection duty again today. I gotta find Kure-chan and Hana-chan to help me pick out something to wear. I'm gonna look so sexy, it'll blow that gaki's socks off.'_ Some of the other patrons began to sweat nervously as the snake mistress began to chuckle mischievously before heading out the door.

_Konoha Ninja Academy_

Stepping into the empty classroom, Naruto sat in the seat he had chosen in the back the previous day. He smiled to himself as he thought of the purple haired woman he'd just left. However his pleasant thoughts were interrupted by a deep chuckle.

_**'That was quite a dirty, underhanded tactic. Manipulating a woman in her moment of weakness. I must admit though, you do have impeccable taste in women. First Sena, then this Anko chick. You're growing up to be quite the ladykiller. Just like your father.' **_the demon's deep voice resonated throughout his mind.

_'First of all Kurama… thank you for the comparison. Secondly, I wouldn't describe my actions that underhanded. I could feel that Anko-chan and I had a connection from our first meeting. So I simply bypassed the whole awkward "getting to know you more before I'm sure we should date" phase.'_

_**'You didn't deny taking advantage of the woman's situation.'**_

_'Because I did. I'm a Mandalorian, taking advantage of a situation to reach the end goal is part of what we do.'_

_**'Whatever. You know she's going to try and get you back for that though right?'**_ The young blonde could feel the bijuu's grin grow to massive.

_'Oh most definitely.'_ Naruto chuckled as he scratched the back of his head. _ 'Damn.. My hair's gotten incredibly long. How long has it been since I cut my hair?'_

**_'It was the day before you set out. So about a month and a half.'_**

_'I really wish I still had my vibroblade. Oh well, I guess I can find a barber before my date.'_

_**'I'd get some new clothes as well. Dress to impress, you know.'**_

_'You're right. I'll ask the Hokage if he can help me out with that later today. Thanks Kurama.'_

_**'No problem. By the way, you've had company for about the past couple of minutes.'**_

Naruto turned to see a girl from his class standing in the aisle next to him. She was wearing a heavy coat that covered most of her body. Her dark blue hair was cut short and framed her pale face nicely. Her eyes were a very pale lavender. She seemed to be a bit lost in thought and didn't notice him looking at her.

"Hi there." The young Mando could have sworn she lept a full foot into the air as she let out an "Eep!" before her face turned beet red and she held her head down, touching her fingers together.

"G-good m-morn-ning N-nar-ruto-san. You're h-here v-very early. D-d-do you m-mind i-if I s-sit n-next to you?" The blonde smiled brightly and moved down to the next seat.

"Not at all. Please, sit. You seem to know my name, but I never caught yours." The dark haired girl cautiously sat down beside Naruto, still looking at her hands.

"M-m-my n-name's-s H-h-hyuug-ga H-hin-nat-ta. I-it's-s v-very n-nice t-to m-meet y-you N-n-nar-rut-to-s-san." She bowed her head politely as she introduced herself.

_'Damn. That stutter is_ not _natural. This girl has some major self esteem issues.'_

**_'No shit. She's a Hyuuga. You remember what I told you about them, right?'_**

_'Yeah. You said that they thought they were better than everyone because they had some sort of special ability and never showed any real emotions. They sounded like a bunch of stupid jedi. But she doesn't seem like that at all. She's polite and once you get past the stutter quite friendly.'_

**_'Exactly. They probably think she's weak because of that and constantly punish her for it.'_**

_'[Those horrible bastards! How could anyone do something like that to their own family?!]'_

**_'Easy there, buddy. Just calm down. We don't need you to start an interplanetary incident.'_**

"N-n-naruto-san. Y-your hand." Hinata's voice ripped him from his rage as he looked down to see his hand was bleeding. Quickly tearing off a strip from his sash and wrapped it around his hand.

"Thanks for letting me know about that Hinata. Just a small bit of muscle tension. Sometimes my hands lock up and I grip too hard. I'll be better in no time." Naruto lied through his teeth, not wanting to upset the girl beside him. He didn't think she was gullible, but he didn't want her to be concerned. Naruto noticed that she didn't buy the excuse, but smiled softly anyway.

"So Hinata, I remember you were interested in my bes'bev yesterday. Would you care to learn how to play it?"

Hinata's eyes lit up as she nodded her head. Naruto smiled as he pulled out the orange flute from it's holster.

"I'm going to teach you a couple simple tunes first. Then if you want, we can move on to more complex ones. Okay?" Hinata nodded with a smile. "Alright. This first one is rather simple. But as I was told, it is a song dedicated to the power of the heart. I can tell you have a powerful heart. So the first song you will learn is called the Bolero of Fire."

The Hyuuga heiress blushed at the praise that the blonde had given her but paid close attention to his finger movements and how he played the song. It was simple, but the notes seemed to spark feelings deep in the lavender eyed girl's chest as if a fire had been lit in her soul and filling her with determination and hope. Paying careful attention to her new friend's instructions, Hinata managed to learn how to play the song with only a few minor slip ups before the other students began to enter the classroom. Hinata thanked Naruto before taking her usual seat, surprising the young Mando by not stuttering once. However he was soon enveloped in a large hug as one of his new friends greeted him warmly.

"Mornin' Naruto. How are you doing?"

"I'm doing very well Chouji. How about yourself?" The Akimichi smiled brightly as he opened up one of his signature chip bags.

"I'm great! My mom made a really big breakfast! I almost actually got completely full!" The brunette laughed heartily as he began to dig into the bag. He looked up from his bag and held it out to his friend. "You want to some? They're barbeque flavor." Naruto shrugged and took a chip from the bag and examined it.

"It looks a little like haashun." Following Chouji's example, Naruto simply ate the chip instead of trying to reconstitute it like the Mandalorian parchment bread it resembled. As the chip touched his palate several things became apparent. One, this actually tasted good. it was heavily seasoned to taste like meat drenched in sauce. Secondly, this was deeply fried in oil and was very unhealthy.

"Osi'kyr. That's… really interesting flavor."

"You can have the rest of the bag. I've got plenty more where that came from." The Akimichi heir said through a mouthful of chips as he opened his bag to reveal at least a dozen more of bags of the snack food.

_**'Damn! Those things are almost nothing but grease and salt! No wonder he's so fat! Word of advice Verd'ika? Get him to kick the habit or else it won't be an enemy killing him, it'll be a bag of chips.'**_

_'Unfortunately I have to agree with you. I'd hate to see one of my friends destroy his own chances of success on the battlefield before he even step foot on the damn thing.'_ Naruto took the bag and looked at his friend with an uneasy expression.

"Chouji?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"I don't mean to be rude. But why do you eat so much of this… stuff? It's incredibly unhealthy." Chouji stopped eating and turned to the blonde beside him.

"Every one in my family eats a lot. We need to keep up our energy. The techniques my family developed take a lot out of us. So we eat a lot of food to give us a boost."

"But there are a lot better ways to do that. I mean yes, for a short time you get a boost from some of these things, but in the long run it just adds to the fatigue and makes you need to eat more. Also it has other… unpleasant effects on your body."

"Like what?" Chouji's glared a bit knowing full well where his friend might be going with his next words. Naruto however seemed unphased.

"Chouji I know you don't want to hear this. But Ino was right. You are significantly overweight." Everyone in the classroom went silent. Many worried for the 'foreigner's' safety as the subject of the Akimichi's weight had become something of a taboo. Chouji stood up with a fire in his eyes as he pulled back his fist.

"I'M NOT FAT! I'M FLUFFY!" He roared as he went to strike Naruto in the chest. However Naruto caught the punch mere inches away from it's target to the shock of many in the classroom, including Chouji himself. The fluffy Akimichi had once uppercut a student through the ceiling with one of his punches when he had been called fat However, the blonde not only caught his attack but the impact simply caused the blonde to back several inches.

"Yes. But as you can see… Fluff can only do so much." Naruto sat back down in his seat and was joined by his large friend. Seeing the metal container near his seat, the young Mando got and idea.

'I like where your mind is going Verd'ika. This is going to be so much fun.' Kurama cackled as he read his container's thought process.

"Chouji, I'm not going to say that your family is wrong in needing a little pick me up every now and again, nor am I going to say that you're not strong." Chouji's anger seemed to be quelled at that. Everyone who insulted his weight almost always followed up with insults to his clan, if they weren't hit by the first punch that is.

"Thank you Naruto, I appreciate that."

"But the things you're eating will eventually cause more harm than good. However I think a change in your diet would not only help you with your weight problem. Nothing major. Just less grease and oil and more protein. It'll help a lot in building muscle. So not only will you lose the fluff but it'll give you more energy and make your family techniques more powerful." Chouji lifted and eyebrow in confusion.

"I don't get it. How would losing weight help me with my clan's techniques. They rely on our weight and it's the driving force behind their power."

"I'm not saying you should lose your weight. I'm suggesting you replace it with muscle."

"I still don't get how that would help me."

"It's simple science actually. Muscle is much denser than fat. Meaning it's much harder. Thus muscle weighs more." The young Mando sighed as he saw his new friend scratching his head.

"I still don't follow."

"Let me put it another way. Say you got hit in the face with a pillow. It's full of fluffy things like feathers. Would that hurt?"

"Not really. It wouldn't hurt much at all." Chouji replied.

"Now, lets say you replace all that fluff and feathers with something denser. Like bricks. Which would hurt more? A pillow full of fluff? Or a pillow full of bricks?" Naruto smirked seeing Chouji's eyes lit up as all the pieces fell into place.

"Wow! That would be amazing!" The Akimichi heir exclaimed.

"If you want, I can help you get started on your diet. I've got some food from my home. It's not really the best tasting stuff. But it's super high in protein and it'll help a lot in kickstarting your progress." Chouji hugged his friend tightly, tears of happiness running down his cheeks.

"Oh thank you Naruto! You're the best!" The blonde simply patted his friend's back in friendship.

"No problem, Chouji. Anything for a friend." Chouji let go of Naruto and was about to say something when the classroom was filled with a screeching voice emanating from the door.

"CHA! I WIN! SASUKE-KUN WILL BE MINE! THE POWER OF TRUE LOVE PREVAILS INO-PIG!" The pink haired monstrosity known as Sakura hollered as she entered the room and sat beside the brooding emo, Uchiha.

Shortly afterwards Ino walked in, she seemed to have a slight limp and a few bruises were visible under her clothes. Small bags were developing under her eyes, indicating she had trouble sleeping. She smiled weakly when she saw Naruto and Chouji. Walking slowly over to the pair she sat down, Naruto catching her as she didn't seem to so much sit as have her legs give out.

"Ino-chan, you're hurt." Naruto looked over one of her arms which had a sizable bruise on platinum blonde held up her hands in an effort to calm her friend's worry.

"It's okay Naruto-kun. Really. I took what you said to heart and asked my dad if I could do some extra training with him. I unfortunately got cocky and convinced him not to hold back in our spars, so I'm a little banged up and it was kinda hard to get to sleep with the bruises, but I should be better in a few days." Naruto smiled at her words. It was nice to know that his new friends trusted him so much without having known him for more than a day.

"Okay. But I'd pace yourself. My father's given me quite a few bad injuries in our spars as well. Just promise me you won't push yourself too hard, too soon okay?" Ino smiled brightly and nodded.

"Okay Naruto-kun. I promise." The platinum blonde groaned a bit but smiled as she gave her new friend a hug as reassurance. After letting go of each other, the blondes noticed Iruka walking into the classroom to begin the day's lessons.

_Inuzuka Estate_

Silence filled the kitchen of the the usually very lively Inuzuka main clan house. What could cause the unusual calm? Well a certain purple haired tokubetsu jounin had come to visit one of her best friends, Inuzuka Hana, and explain to her the rather odd predicament that she had gotten herself into. Unfortunately for Anko, Hana was not alone this morning. Hana's mother and the Inuzuka clan head, Tsume had decided to take a day away from clan business and had slept in, arriving in the kitchen as Anko began her recanting of the morning's events.

So now here Anko sat. Across the table from two Inuzukas staring silently at her with the biggest shit eating grins on their faces. After several minutes of containing themselves, the dams broke and the pair burst into a fit of hysterical, howling laughter. Anko was too embarrassed to even retort as she slammed her head against the table. Staring at the floor the snake mistress grumbled to herself.

"I knew I should have talked to Nai-chan first." A pair of arms wrapped Anko in a hug as the laughter died down into barely contained giggling. The tokubetsu jounin looked up to see the Inuzuka matriarch chuckling as she wiped a tear from her eye. Over the years, since her return to the village after leaving with Orochimaru, Anko had been a close friend with Hana. And Tsume eventually grew to see the young woman as a second daughter.

"I knew that dango addiction would bite you in the ass one day, Anko-chan. But don't worry, Hana and I are gonna help you out. We'll even go grab Kurenai and when you meet up with that kid, you're gonna leave him speechless." Anko merely hugged the older woman back.

"Thank you, Tsume Oba-chan." Standing up, Anko looked at the two women before her. She smiled genuinely at the pair. Even if the whole village one day turned on her, Anko knew that these two and a select few others would never leave her side. Tsume smirked as she headed over to the stove to finish up breakfast for the trio.

"Besides, you should consider yourself lucky, Anko-chan."

"What do mean Oba-chan?" Tsume smiled. She loved hearing Anko call her her aunt.

"Because if he's anything like his father. You're in for one hell of a time when he becomes a genin." Tsume got a far off look in her eyes. The younger women looked at her inquisitively.

"Mom, you know his father? I thought he was a foreigner." Finishing up the meal, Tsume placed three plates of rice, eggs, and steak on the table. Her blush still visible.

"Well yes and no. I only ever met Naruto-san's adoptive father then, I don't think we spoke five words to each other. But he was very handsome and he just had this aura around him that just screamed Alpha. I remember it like it was yesterday." Hana and Anko noticed her shifting a bit in her seat, her cheeks still flushed.

"Seems like he left quite an impression on you Mom." Hana teased, taking a bite of her steak.

"Oh, you don't forget a man like that. Honestly, if I wasn't already pregnant with your brother at the time, I would have ripped that armor of him and shown him a night he'd never forget." A tinge of red adorned Tsume's cheeks and a small droplet of blood leaked from her nose. The pair raised their brows in shock.

_'Damn! He turned Tsume-basan/Mom that much? And I'm/Anko's going on a date with this guy's son?!'_ the pair thought.

"Wait, armor? Why was he wearing armor when you met him?" Hana asked, this kid and his family was really starting to peak her interest.

"Yeah, his squad and him were all wearing the same kind of armor. Apparently it's a gigantic part of their culture. From what I can remember of the conversation he had with the Hokage, every member of their race has a set of armor that they wear. I'm sure even Naruto has a set."

"I'd like to see that." Anko replied with a mouthful of egg.

"It was quite a sight." Tsume stated as she sat down and dug into her own food. "But I wasn't talking about the man who raised the boy. I was referring to his birth father." Anko and Hana looked at the clan matriarch with shocked expressions.

"Really? You know his birth father? Who is it?" The young women exclaimed together.

"I'm sorry, but the Hokage himself made it an S-Class secret. So I can't tell you who he is. But I can tell you this. Yes, I knew Naruto's father. He and I went to the academy together and I saw first hand how he grew into a powerful shinobi and a great man. From what you told me, Naruto takes after him a bit in the looks department. To be honest, I used to have kind of a crush on him up until about the time we became chunin."

"What happened?"

"Well one day I was taking a dip in the hot springs after a long mission. While I was all alone I heard him come in on the other side of the spring. After a few minutes my curiosity got the better of me and I found an old hole in the fence we'd found some old pervert looking through. So I… took a peek at him."

"Aww. I'm assuming he wasn't too impressive, huh?" Anko pouted a bit. She knew this guy was too good to be true. Tsume began to laugh heartily.

"Far from it. He was very, very impressive Anko-chan." The feral woman smirked wildly as Anko felt her cheeks redden. Hana decided to speak up.

"Then why didn't you go after him? You had a crush on him, he was a great guy, and you knew he was… gifted. What stopped you?" Tsume's smile became less wild, but widened at the same time.

"What stopped me? Naruto's mother. That's what stopped me. She found out I had feelings for him and she beat the living SHIT outta me! She was deeply, truly in love with him… I never had a chance." Her smile became bitter sweet as she remembered her old friends, a small tear falling from her eye.

"If he's anything like them, then you are definitely one lucky lady Anko-chan." The snake mistress smiled at her mother figure and gave her a hug which was reciprocated by the older woman. All doubts and misgivings she had about the young man she was about to go out with washing away. Wiping away the tear from her cheek, Tsume smiled, looking the purple haired woman in the eyes.

"Come on, Anko. Let's go find Kurenai and make that gaki realize how much of a luck bastard he is for landing a strong, _sexy_ woman like you." Anko blushed as Tsume winked while putting extra emphasis on the word sexy. Hana chuckled and hugged the pair.

"Yeah, let's go. This is gonna be fun." A smile grew on Anko's lips. She truly was grateful to have friends like these two.

_Hokage Tower, Later that Day_

Sarutobi Hiruzen sat in his chair as he stared down his greatest enemy. An enemy more infuriating and relentless as any army, political spy, or even Danzo and is little ROOT ninja. The Sandaime Hokage was currently in a heated glaring match with the bane of every Kage… a large stack of paperwork!

"You know Hokage-sama, not to seem brazen… But glaring at it isn't going to make it go away any faster." The elderly Kage looked away from his nemesis to see one of his ANBU bodyguards sitting on the couch in his office. A neko mask covering her face and a long katana strapped to her back.

"Ah but you see Neko-chan. That's where you're wrong. Are you familiar with the Nidaime Raikage?"

"Not particularly, Hokage-sama. What about him?" Hiruzen chuckled as he leaned back in his chair, pulling out his signature pipe and lighting it. Taking a few puffs he returned to his story.

"A very friendly and gentle man. He also was essential in brokering the alliance between Konoha and Kumo. However Tobirama-sensei used to tell me that there were three things a wise man feared. A sea during a storm, a night with no moon, and the anger of a gentle man. When the two were negotiating a peace treaty, they were ambushed by the infamous Gold and Silver Brothers as they attempted a coup d'etat against the Raikage. Outraged that the pair would dare risk the lives of the people of Kumo by risking the negotiations with Konoha, his anger sparked the air and created what would forever be known as the _Akui Boruto._"

"The 'Malice Bolt'?" Came a voice from the window as an Anbu with a Tiger mask made his presence known.

"Exactly. It's an ancient and powerful jutsu of Kaminari no Kuni. Much like Killing Intent, malice can be harnessed into a physical form if the emotion is strong enough. The Nidaime Raikage focused his malicious intent into a single powerful bolt of lightning that fell from the sky at high speed toward Ginkaku's head."

"Geez, Hokagae-sama! Something like that must have been immense in power!"

"Indeed it was. However that's not the most impressive part of the technique. The most incredible and dangerous part of the _Akui Boruto_ is that it never misses… even in the event that you dodge it. Ginkaku found that out first hand. Feeling the attack coming toward him, he did the sensible thing, and dodged. However the _Akui Boruto_ merely turned at a 90 degree angle and struck him in the back."

"WHAT!? But that's impossible!" All the Anbu exclaimed.

"That's… But how could he do that?" An Anbu with an Eagle mask declared as he descended from the ceiling.

"Fuck you that's how." The Hokage and the Abnu turned to the entrance of the office to see Naruto leaning against the door frame.

"Correct Naruto-kun. Please come in." The village leader smiled as the young man came into the office and took a seat.

"You know, I don't think you'll be able pull off such a technique on something so mundane as paperwork." Hiruzen simply shrugged at the young man's observations.

"You're probably right, Naruto-kun. As much as I detest doing paperwork, I doubt that even a mountain of paperwork could spark that much malicious intent from me." The gathered Anbu sweat dropped.

'He was really hoping his paperwork would spontaneously combust?!' The trio screamed in their heads. Hiruzen simply puffed a few more times before leaning back in his chair.

"So Naruto-kun. I hope you're comfortable in your parent's old home."

"Yeah… That's one of the things I was meaning to talk to you about. After traveling for such a long time to get to Konoha, I was slightly out of it. So I… may have forgotten where it was. So I was wondering if-"

"I could make you a map to your parent's home? I had a feeling you might need one. Your mother was always a little scatterbrained after long missions or when went a few days without sleep. So I prepared this for you." Opening a drawer, the Hokage pulled out a map and placed it on the desk.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. But that's not the only thing I wanted to speak to you about. I looked over the scroll you gave me on Clan Bylaws and I have two matters to discuss with you."

"Oh? And what are those?" Hiruzen raised a brow.

"My first concern is the name of the clan. The 'Mandalorian Clan' is a misnomer Mandalorians are a race. We have clans of our own. If I am to start my own clan, it shall share the name of my father. I, Uzumaki-Cabur Naruto, shall be the leader of the Cabur Clan." The Hokage simply kept smoking his pipe with a smile on his face.

"I understand completely. So what's the second thing you wish to discuss, Naruto-kun?"

"The last bylaw that concerns me is the… Clan Restoration Act." The Hokage smirked. He had always expected this subject to come up.

"Is this really mandatory? I mean, I don't know if I even can do something like that. I mean it's hard enough finding one person to spend the rest of your life with. Let alone three." The elderly man smiled. It seemed that his people were truly an honorable and family oriented race.

"Well Naruto-kun, once your parentage is revealed, there will be a demand from many to place you under the CRA. Yet as you are to become a duel citizen once you graduate the academy, I believe it will be your choice as to whether or not to marry multiple women. As for whether or not you'll find someone who'll want to marry you? I don't think you'll find a problem with that." Naruto smiled at the Hokage. He knew that the man was definitely wise and would take his advice.

"Thank you for that Hokage-sama. However there is another question I do have." Finishing his pipe, the Hokage emptied the embers into a trash can.

"And what would that be?"

"I noticed a lot of dirty looks from a lot of the villagers giving me since I arrived in the village."

"And you're wondering how they knew who you were so fast."

"... Yes. Exactly. How did you-"

"How I knew you were going to face prejudice because of your condition. The don't call me the Shinobi no Kami for nothing. Before I begin I must say that what I'm about to say is an S-Ranked secret. So I ask all of you to not let what I'm about to say to leave this room."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" The gathered Anbu exclaimed with a salute, proud that the Hokage trusted them with such an important secret.

"When you were born Naruto-kun, your father. Your birth father sealed the being known as the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of you." This shocked the Anbu.

_'You mean he's the Yondaime's son?!'_ The young jinchuuriki's reaction was far from expected however.

"His name's Kurama." The gathered adults turned to him in confusion.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun?"

"The Kyuubi is a merely a title. His name's Kurama, I've known him since I was five." The Hokage became quite concerned at this new information.

"You mean it actually-"

"He really doesn't like being called an it. In fact he went on a rather long rant the first time I did."

"So he… talks to you?"

"Yes. And if you're concerned about him corrupting my mind. Relax. We've become quite close. Turns out he's very fond of the Mandalorians." Hiruzen let out a sigh of slight relief at the young man's reassurance of his tenant's intentions. Stroking his beard, the Hokage continued his explanation.

"After your adoption, I was forced to tell the populace about your existence. The Kyuub-"

"Kurama."

"Kurama… was far too powerful for any man to kill, not even your father."

_**'Damn straight! I am invincible!'**_ The great bijuu exclaimed.

_'And yet in my stomach you reside.'_

_**'Yeah?... Well… Shut the fuck up.'**_ Kurama grumbled.

"Many people knew this. So I informed them of your existence. When many called for your death, I informed them that no harm was to befall you, as you were to be raised away from Konoha by a trusted ally of mine and that you would return when you were ready to become a member of the shinobi force."

"You lied." The kage smirked.

"I didn't lie per se. I simply withheld details." The young Mando smirked as well. He was really beginning to like the Hokage.

"But that still doesn't explain how I became the bane of this village literally overnight."

"Yes. Well, the villagers were expecting your arrival for some time. And on the evening you arrived many people saw you walking through the streets, either on your way to the tower or when I escorted you to your clan home."

"I still don't see how that reveal who I am." The hokage began to rock back and forth in his chair.

"Do you remember the Gold and Silver Brothers I mentioned earlier." The blond nodded.

"Well they became infamous, not only for their deeds but for the fact that they survived being swallowed whole by Kurama and becoming immensely powerful, by absorbing a portion of his chakra."

**_'THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS ATE PART OF MY STOMACH! THEY ACTUALLY ATE PART OF ME! I HAD INDIGESTION FOR FUCKING DECADES! I SWEAR THOSE TWO...'_** Naruto tuned out his tenant's angry rant as he listened to the Hokage's story.

"When they emerged, they had markings on their cheeks just like yours. A sign of their status as jinchuuriki. Some of the villagers must have seen the same markings on your cheeks and spread the word across the village." Naruto pondered the Hokage's explanation for a bit.

"That seems… Logical. Thank you Hokage-sama." Looking behind the village leader, Naruto noticed the time was already 5:30. Standing up, the young Mando made his way quickly to the door.

"It's 5:30 already? Wow, I really need to get going or else I'm going to be late. Hokage-sama are there a barbershop and a clothing store nearby?" Hiruzen seemed a bit perplexed by the young man's sudden desire to leave.

"Yes, right down the street on your left. Why are you in such a hurry Naruto-kun?" Naruto simply smiled as he turned back to the village leader with a large, bright smile.

"I've got a date tonight."

* * *

**So that was chapter 3. I hope you all liked it and I will be updating fairly regularly again. Now for something really fun!  
**

**A Special Announcement! *fanfare***

**I have decided to make this story's pairing a harem! The harem size I have selected is 5. 5 lovely ladies will win the heart of our heroic young Mando. And as you've just read I already have TWO spots prepared to be filled. That leaves THREE ladies left! And I leave it up to YOU, my beloved readers, to choose who they are!  
**

**HOWEVER!**** There are a few of the female Naruto cast that I WILL NOT be allowing in the harem:  
**

**Hinata, Sakura, Tsume, Hana, Shizune and Karui ARE NOT going to be eligible. Don't worry. I have some very special things planned for them.**

**Here Are The Rules:**

**1\. Leave a review stating which lady should join. **

**2\. One vote per reviewer.**

**3\. I will be awarding an extra vote to anyone who can answer any of the following questions right, two if you get them all...**

**1) What does the name of Naruto's ship mean when translated into English? **

**2) Naruto's AI is a reference to what popular video game character?**

**3) The song Naruto teaches Hinata on the bes'bev is from what video game?**

**4) Chouji references what comedian when Naruto mentions his weight?**

**5) Sarutobi quotes Tobirma Senju when talking about the Nidaime Raikage. But what book is Tobirama quoting?**

**Be sure to leave a review and cast your vote, Follow and/or Favorite if you want to keep up on the story. Also if you have any questions, don't be afraid to send me a PM. I always try and answer all your questions. And if you want, you can find my Tumblr to see a glimpse into my mind.  
**

**I'll see you all in the next chapter... Bu-bye! *waves***

**This Chapter is Dedicated To:**

**Leonard Simon Nimoy**

**(1931-2015)**

**You brought us to places no man has gone before and entertained multiple generations of sci-fi fans.**

**You will sincerely be missed.**


End file.
